


on my tippy toes

by galacto (divinedogs)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuKita, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, domestic?, fluff!!!!!!!, i was thinking of kita on his tip toes to give atsumu a kiss, kita shinsuke - Freeform, miya atsumu - Freeform, no beta we die like this. on this atskt fluff hill, tooth rotting fluff and wholesomeness written at 6:30am just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinedogs/pseuds/galacto
Summary: The pitter-patter of the rain is the only thing you can hear. It's gloomy and a little bit cool, but somehow it feels warm all the same. How is that?---In which Atsumu observes and mentally lists down some of Shinsuke's quirks and habits on a rainy monday morning.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103
Collections: Kita Ship Week 2021, Rice Quartet Week 2021





	on my tippy toes

The pitter patter of the rain is the only thing you can hear. It's barely 7am on a rainy Monday. It's gloomy and a little bit cool. 

Atsumu tugs on the blanket for the nth time. His thighs are exposed to the cold and it sends shivers all over his body. Sadly, to no avail. Still not warm enough. Still not enough blankets. 

The blonde turns around and is met with messy silver hair and a wide expanse of toned muscles, back riddled with hickeys and scratches as a result from the previous night's endeavors. 

Atsumu stares a bit before moving closer, wrapping an arm around the slightly smaller body and placing a soft trail of kisses; from the back, to the shoulder, to the neck, up to the jawline. The boy between his arm shifts and groans, tries to nudge Atsumu away. The latter doesn't budge. 

"Hi, Shin." Atsumu smiles, lips still pressing on the back of Shinsuke's neck. "Good morning, love."

Shinsuke doesn't answer. At least not verbally. He takes back his earlier nudge and opts to intertwine his fingers with Atsumu's, pulling him closer if that were possible. Atsumu smiles to himself. 

"What time is it?" Shinsuke finally mumbles after a few more minutes. His mind is still hazy, still a little bit incoherent. His body feels a bit sore too, but this is not something he needs to mention out loud. He knows Atsumu knows. 

"7:18am, love. I have to get up soon." Atsumu's lips are still against Shinsuke's skin. The latter's mind may still be in a sleepy haze but that doesn't stop the shiver that goes through his body. 

"Mmmh... I know."

"What time are we gonna get up?"

"In a bit..."

"Ya hogged the blankets again tonight, Shin."

"No I didn't." Shinsuke groans. 

Throughout their relationship its been pointed out to Shinsuke that he hogs the blanket at night, even more so when it is actually cold. Atsumu has been left blanket-less on multiple occasions, and while most of the time he doesn't mind and even finds it endearing there are also times when warmth is important. Sadly, more important than the love of your life hogging the blankets in his sleep. Atsumu has mostly learned to roll with it. Sleeping with an extra blanket prepared (which sometimes Shinsuke ends up taking too. How is that even possible? The man gets two blankets. *How*?) or just a hoodie or opting to sleep in pajama pants instead of just his boxers. But again, sometimes warmth is just important.

Shinsuke knows this is probably true because he wakes up in the morning with more blanket than necessary but he denies Atsumu anyway. He doesn't give Atsumu the satisfaction of admitting that he indeed hogs the blanket just so he can mess with him.

"Ya did, Shin. I woke up and my legs were freezing!" Atsumu pouts. Shinsuke can feel the pout on his skin.

Shinsuke finally turns around. Atsumu smiles as he stares. Messy hair, sleepy eyes, hickeys all over. _A work of goddamn art_.

"I did not hog the blankets." Shinsuke deadpans.

Atsumu can't take him seriously like this. He wants to laugh and give his boyfriend a kiss. 

"Stop staring, Tsumu!" Shinsuke shies away as if they haven't been dating for over a decade.

Shinsuke still gets shy sometimes when Atsumu stares, especially when it's after a long steamy evening and the former is a hundred percent sure that he has hickeys and bruises everywhere. 

_Cute_ is what goes through Atsumu's mind every time.

"I have to leave again this afternoon..." Atsumu mumbles. It kind of breaks their happy little bubble.

"I know. But that's okay. You'll be home again soon." Shinsuke bounces back and places a kiss on the tip of Atsumu's nose. "And I'll be here waiting."

"I'll miss you."

"I know. I will too."

The two lie in silence for a while more. Just the sound of the rain, the scent of each other, the feel of calloused fingers running through hair Atsumu's hair and a soft hand resting on the small of his back.

It's weird that Shinsuke's hands aren't as rough as they seem. With all the farming and work and everything else, you would expect Shinsuke to have calloused palms on par with Atsumu's but he doesn't. His are softer. It makes you wonder how that's possible.

_Must be the aftercare._

"Come on. I'll cook breakfast." Shinsuke places another kiss on Atsumu's forehead before he gets up.

The blanket falls off his legs, revealing more tanned skin and toned muscles and more hickeys and bruises. Atsumu stays in bed, admires his work and Shinsuke himself as the latter gets ready to go into the kitchen and start his day.

Shinsuke likes to stick to his routines. This is something Atsumu has known since he was in first year of high school, since he first met Shinsuke. 

Getting to watch Shinsuke do his routines though was something he did not see coming. Just like always, he goes to the closet and picks out a shirt. Usually one of Atsumu's old jerseys, and today was no different. Today he chose one of Atsumu's old MSBY jerseys. He had to give it up because he somehow tore a hole through the fabric. It was small but Atsumu was a perfectionist and couldn't let it go so he got a new one. Things work out for the better though because now Shinsuke gets to wear it. The jersey fits him well, although he does look just a tad bit smaller. And just like he often does Shinsuke chooses to stay in his boxers. Because, as Atsumu has learned throughout their relationship, Kita Shinsuke is apparently a tease too. 

The latter moves to the bathroom, washes his face and brushes his teeth. He tries to comb his hair down but to no avail. Shinsuke continues on, ignoring the bed head.

All the while, Atsumu watches in absolute awe as if he has not seen this exact same routine each morning for the past decade.

"Let's get going, love." is all Shinsuke says before he heads out of the room.

Atsumu gets out of bed and puts on a shirt of his own. Brushes his teeth, washes his face, combs his hair. 

He moves to pack his clothes before heading out to the kitchen. Jerseys, dri-fit shirts, spare tshirts, socks, phone chargers, cap, more spare tshirts, more dri-fit shirts. He doesn't take a lot this time around because he knows he'll be back by the following weekend. He does need multiple shirts though because training can get really intense.

When Atsumu goes into the kitchen, Shinsuke has already started cooking. You can still hear the rain mixed with the softest music and Shinsuke humming along.

It is Atsumu's own little secret that Shinsuke likes to sing or hum along to music whenever he is cooking. And more often than not, it's out of tune. Sometimes he dances too and it's not the best dancing but Atsumu would watch anyway and he'd fall in love all over again.

"What are you cooking?" Atsumu starts to make coffee for the both of them. It was routine by now, just like Shinsuke likes it. The latter cooks breakfast and Atsumu makes their drink. Sometimes protein shakes, sometimes coffee, sometimes milkshakes or even fruit shakes. 

"Sandwich for breakfast today. Egg, bacon, cheese." Shinsuke doesn't stop from the task at hand. 

"Coffee, love." Atsumu places the newly made hot cup off coffee on the counter.

He stands there quietly beside Shinsuke, cup of coffee in hand. He watches the latter's face, a seriousness to it and a small scrunch on the forehead. Still, he's humming to the song playing on their stereo. And he's out of tune again.

Shinsuke finishes cooking. It's still raining.

"Will you be fine to travel today?" Shinsuke asks after swallowing the first bite of his sandwich.

Atsumu nods. "It'll be fine. It's been raining but it's not too hard anyway."

"Bring an umbrella with you."

"I will."

"You're so hard-headed."

"What?!" Atsumu scoffs with a fake hurt tone in his voice. "I said I'm gonna bring an umbrella!"

"And you will. But you won't use it. At least not 'til you're already soaking or the rain is too hard." Shinsuke says this matter-of-factly. And he's right, just like always. 

"I'm gonna give you a care package. Your hard-headed ass can't be controlled. Least you could do is proper aftercare." Shinsuke takes another bite of his sandwich.

"But you love this ass." Atsumu is smug. He means him and his actual ass.

"I do. I love you terribly. It is a curse."

Atsumu laughs at this. 

They spend the rest of breakfast just like that. Making conversation, bickering, eating. 

Atsumu steps out of the shower, steam starting to cloud the bathroom. When he walks out, the room is empty but his bag is more organized than how he left it before breakfast. His clothes are folded neatly, socks paired together, charger rolled in an organized manner. And there's a care package left to the side too. Snacks, water, a number of medicines, a note.

_Dear Tsumu,_

_Eat these and rest._

_Take your meds, take a shower, exercise well._

_Then come back home._

_I love you._

_Shin._

Atsumu smiles as he reads the note. 

Shinsuke likes to leave notes whenever and wherever he can. In the kitchen, on the bedside table, the bathroom mirror, and most especially on his care packages. He never gives a care package without a note. The care package Atsumu received from Shinsuke in his first year was apparently not the last one either. Apparently Shinsuke enjoys giving care packages. " _A little bundle of items to help you take care of yourself and to show you how much I care so you have to take care of yourself_ " Shinsuke once said to him.

He packs the care package and places the new note in his wallet, now filled with more sticky notes than cash. It's probably not a good idea to have all of Shinsuke's notes in his wallet. He makes a mental note to buy a proper little box for it before he comes back home on the weekend.

Atsumu walks out of the room, properly dressed and duffel bag strapped over his shoulders. Shinsuke is sitting on the couch, a new cup of hot coffee in hand and a blanket over his shoulders. He's still in Atsumu's old MSBY jersey and just his boxers. He was watching one of Atsumu's old games.

That's another thing Shinsuke picked up over the years. He stopped playing volleyball in high school. He still played every once in a while though. How couldn't he? His boyfriend is a volleyball idiot. But while volleyball was no longer his passion he never fails to watch and rewatch all of Atsumu's games. He sits on the couch or lies in bed, watching the game so seriously, eyes always trained on Atsumu and focus completely on his team. He would make an analysis, criticize, give Atsumu points for improvement or call him out for his mistakes and all the times he would ever hesitate. 

"Which game?" Atsumu asks, now standing behind the couch hand resting on Shinsuke's shoulder.

"MSBY vs. Adlers."

"Again?"

"It's my favorite. Look at all you... gods." 

Comparing MSBY and Schweiden Adlers to gods was Shinsuke's favorite metaphor. Atsumu agrees but he doesn't say it out loud, thinking it's probably a bit narcissistic to do so.

"I have to go love."

Shinsuke pauses the game and puts his coffee down, blanket still draped over his shoulders.

He moves to stand in front of Atsumu, wrapping his arms around the latter's waist. Atsumu rests his lips on Shinsuke's forehead.

"I'll come home soon." Atsumu mumbles.

Shinsuke hums. "I'll be waiting."

The two walk to the door. 

"Text me if you need anything. I'm going grocery shopping this week." Shinsuke says as he watches Atsumu put on his shoes.

"Text me any time too because I'll miss you." Shinsuke adds. He isn't one for verbal words of affection but he knows Atsumu is a sucker for those so he gives in every so often.

"I love you, Shin." Atsumu smiles softly.

"I love you too. Take care." 

"Good luck kiss?" 

Shinsuke gets on his tippy toes and places a kiss on Atsumu's forehead. The two had enough height difference that Shinsuke had to stand on his tip toes to give Atsumu a forehead kiss. 

Atsumu thinks it's cute. Mr. perfect Kita Shinsuke standing on his tip toes to give him a forehead kiss, a good luck kiss for the week to come.

"I'll be home soon!" Atsumu places one last kiss on Shinsuke's cheeks before stepping out of their shared apartment.

"I'll be waiting." Shinsuke replies just like he always does.

Shinsuke goes back to watching the game he had paused earlier. The sound from the TV is barely there and the pitter patter of the rain is the only thing you can hear. It's gloomy and a little bit cool, but somehow it feels warm all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2 hours upon waking up on a Thursday morning. _morning_. i never do that but somehow i made it happen and i wasn't late for class and it resulted in this fic too.  
> ria showed me a photo of atsukita's height difference. PERFECT FOR A FOREHEAD KISS!! but then i got to thinking... kita on his tip toes to give atsumu a good luck kiss.  
> and here we are.  
> scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kodzue)!  
> and again, kudos and comments are serotonin boost even if i never reply to them.  
> thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed because not gonna lie this was nice to write.


End file.
